cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Farewalker
Ghost Farewalker's Childhood Ghost Farewalker was a young boy raised on the planet of Coruscant 10 years before the start of the Clone Wars. As a child Ghost loved to help out others and was very strong and intelligent. He had a strong sense of the military knowledge since his father served as a royal guard at Naboo Theed Palace. Ghost lived in the underworld part of Coruscant and his family was not very rich at all. His mother worked a stand selling concessions all day while his father worked at a bar selling drinks. He also had a responsibility to keep his family's home nice and clean. He would usually hang out with his friends or clean the house during his free time until dark. Starting a new life One lonely night Ghost and his parents were home eating dinner after work. It was quiet around their neighborhood and no one came around at night. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and Ghost's dad looked to see who it was. Two men wearing Republic Government Official outfits said they were doing a house inspection to search for any unauthorized weapons on area. Ghost's dad let them in and one of the officers took out a pistol and shot him in the stomach. Ghost's mom screamed and grabbed a cooking knife out of the kitchen but the other man shot her as well. Ghost was too horrified to say anything or even cry. The men grabbed Ghost and dragged him on to a ship and flew all the way to Tatooine. There he was sold to Jabba the Hutt as a slave and worked for the next four years of his life. Eventually a mandolorian warrior named Pre Vizsla came in to return a bounty for Jabba and noticed young Ghost sitting down on a chair cleaning a pot with a rag. Pre Viszla saw that this boy could be of some use to the Mandolorian army so he bid for 100,000 credits on Jabba to sell Ghost to him. Jabba agreed o the terms and realeased Ghost to Viszla. Viszla brought Ghost to the planet Concordia, the sister of the plantet Mandolore, and trained Ghost himself in the Mandolorian arts and fighting styles for the past 11 years. Soon after the Clone Wars started, some of the Mandolorian warriors began to break off Death Watch because of political reasons. Ghost began to realize that Death Watch was not as friendly as he thought they were, so he managed to steal a ship and escape Concordia. With only a few weapons and survival gear on board, he decided to return to his home Coruscant and find some new gear there,but his engine was damaged along the way and he was forced to crash land on the planet of Geonosis where a massive battle between the Republic and the droid armies broke out. He tried to get aid from the Geonosians but they assumed he was an enemy so they open fired on him. Fortunately three clone troopers named, Racer, Turbo, and Trinto came to help him finish off the rest of the droids. Impressed with his fighting skills, the leader, Racer convinced him to come back with him to Coruscant and join the Republic Against the Separatists. Although Ghost was a great fighter in combat he decided to enlist himself in the Republic Navy Academy and get trained in the Naval Military arts. After four years in school he reunited with Racer and led his navy along with the Republic Marine Havoc Squad. Which is now the Republic UNSCM Special Forces. Military Ranking/Destruction of the Havoc Squad After joining the Republic Marine Havoc Squad, he led racer's navy fleet as an admiral for several months during the Clone Wars. During the final space battle of Umbara, Ghost was ordered by the jedi council to return with the Havoc squad to Coruscant.The lead navy cruiser, the Black Hawk picked the men up on the surface and made their way up into the atmosphere until three droid cruisers caught them in a cross fire and tore the ship apart. With little chance to escape, Ghost and a few other notable members of the Havoc managed to get on a gunship and make their way back to Coruscant safely. Later they were re-named the Republic UNSCM Special Forces serving in the 501st legion and Ghost was promoted to rank Grand Admiral. Armor/Battle Equipment Ghost Farewalker wielded a number a weapons and gear. His primary gear was the customized arc trooper shadow armor a.k.a arc trooper general wielding an EE-3 Blast Tech rifle along with two DC-17 pistols in his side holsters. He sometimes wore gloves with a grappling hook on his left arm. While wearing officer gear he wore black gloves and boots with a white Republic officer outfit. He wielded a DL-44 blaster pistol His 501st gear contained the same design as arc trooper fives gear with grappling hook gloves, shadow tech boots and a regular clone phase two helmet with blue markings. Weapons: EE-3 Blastech and/or DC-17 pistols Personality/Traits Ghost was often seen sometimes as a man whose emotions could change very quickly. One minute he could be your best friend but another minute he could be your enemy. But he always kept his discipline and knowledge in battle at all times. Ghost was very sensitive to what people said to him often times also. He loves his wife and kids. Love Ghost is currently Grand Admiral Legend married to AprilThe Legend along with 4 sons and 3 daughters. Rex ArxLegend, GrandAdmiral Rua, Brion Graulshrieker, and Ethan Spacehitch. courtney mac, Kaden Legend, and Kayla Ice. Feel free to make edits to this page if you feel this information is outdated or inaccurate to the clone wars timline.-Sincerely the Grand Admiral FareWalker Words of Farewalker " In our modern day society today, online social media has become such a hotspot for teens and adolescents to dwell upon. As our generation begins to advance into the future, we must be able to realize the results of this online social media and become aware of the affects it could have relating to human socializiation. I strongly believe that even online, there is such thing as a social heirarchy which is placing an impact our the future generations. Everywhere I go, I see kids in like 5th grade carrying iphones in their pockets texting. What I see is disturbing me because these children are obsessing their lives over such things. It's time to see the truth of our modern day world and become the people we truely are." -GrandAdmiral Legend Category:Male Characters Category:Republic UNSCN Fleet Category:Grand Admiral Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Married Characters